


Birthday Cake, Baby

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Noctis, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of an ice pop, Inappropriate Use of the Happy Birthday Song, M/M, These boys are cute, birthday blowjobs, inappropriate use of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis never really did much on his birthday. That was until Prompto decided to wake him up and now he has a day full of fun and surprises.





	Birthday Cake, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the Promptis: Happy Birthday Noctis bandwagon ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Dude get up it's your birthday!” Prompto bounced into their shared bed and shook Noctis awake. Noctis, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep the day away. He never really fancied his birthday. It was just another day to him and everyone usually keeps in on the down low. Everyone except for Prompto that is.

 

“Prompto you know it's too fucking early right now.” Noctis’s voices was groggy and full of sleep.

 

“It's like 10:30am dude, it's not early.” He let's out a laugh. “Come on I have a whole day planned out for you and it starts in an hour so get your ass up birthday boy.” Prompto continued on until Noctis groaned and finally got up. Prompto went to him and kissed him gently.

 

“This better be worth waking me up so damn early.” Noctis teased and Prompto hummed out a pleasant tone.

 

“Oh it will be, trust me.”

 

They both got ready and Prompto stated that their first stop was at the nearby café where they had their first date. They reach the café and nostalgia hits them. It's been nearly 2 and a half years since they last been here. It's a cute little hole in the wall café with some pretty damn good pastries. Prompto gets his favorite milk tea and Noctis orders a vanilla latte. They both ordered the café’s famous lemon tarts and eat away at their delicious brunch. As they eat, Noctis let's out a small chuckle.

 

“Remember when I took you here the first time and you were so nervous that you spilled your tea everywhere? And almost broke one of their plates.” He continued to laugh and Prompto blushed at the memory.

 

“Hey! Don't remind me. I didn't think I'd actually be dating my best friend at the time. You know how anxious I get.” He let's out a small laugh himself.

 

“I know, I know. You're just so cute when you get nervous and flustered.” He chuckled which earned him a piece of tart to the face. They laughed together and finished up their food. They paid for their meal and soon left.

 

They walked the streets of Insomnia hand in hand. It felt good to actually be out in the city. The city was so lively at this hour and tons of people were out and about. The two weren't shy with their relationship but they'd never do more than hand holding and few quick kisses here and there in public. Prompto soon lead them to their second destination: The arcade.

 

“Tada! This use to be our favorite hangout spot back in high school!” They entered the establishment and Noctis eyes grew wide at how upgraded the place looked. There was a section filled with older games and a whole new section of more modern games. That nostalgia was back and Noctis was in video game heaven.

 

“Well what are you waiting for? Let start playing so I can kick your ass like the good ole days.” Noctis laughed and Prompto rolled his eyes and pouted.

 

“Hey I won sometimes!” He crossed his arms. He soon smirked and pointed over at a dark corner of the arcade. “Remember that corner.” His voice had a hint of seductiveness to it, almost playful. Oh yeah, Noctis remembers that corner. It will forever be engraved in his mind. That corner was the first time he received a blowjob from Prompto. It started out innocent really. Just small kisses that turned into a heavy make out session, hands started touching and well, most could guess what happened next.

 

“Did you wanna react what happened in that corner.” Noctis too had a playful tone in his voice. Prompto shook his head and laughed.

 

“Nuh uh uh dude. We're here to play games remember.” Noctis stepped a bit closer to him and leaned into his ear.

 

“But it's my birthday.” Prompto almost, _almost_ considered it but he had a day full of plans. He had a duty to fulfill.

 

“Oh now you're playing the ‘it's my birthday’ card. Come on we got games to play.” Prompto stepped back and stuck his tongue out. Noctis rolled his eyes and they both began to play game.

 

About 2 hours go by when they finally leave the arcade. Prompto boasted how he finally beat Noctis in Justice Monsters but Noctis insisted that he let him win. Noctis also won at the claw machine and got Prompto a chocobo plushie. The blonde beamed with excitement upon receiving such a cute gift.

 

They both walked through the city once more seeing the sights. They looked in a few shops and ended up getting some ice cream. Noctis got a strawberry ice cream cone and Prompto got a vanilla ice pop. They sat at a small table near the parlor in comfortable silence enjoying their frozen treats. Prompto noticed Noctis was glancing at him so he decided to do what he does best: Tease him. Once they made eye contact, Prompto smirked and licked over the ice pop slowly. He let the melted ice cream drip down his chin and he put that ice pop more in his mouth than necessary. Noctis was fixated on the sight. Prompto sucked and slurped over the sweet treat putting on a little show.

 

“Are you eating the ice pop or sucking a dick?” Noctis asked eyeing him like a damn near predator.

 

“Just a sneak peak before you witness the real deal later.” Prompto winked at him and began eating the ice pop regularly. Noctis shook his head and finished his ice cream cone. Noctis was going to hold him to that idea. They soon finished up and headed back to their apartment.

 

Prompto was smiling the whole way there. It was roughly 5pm now and they made it to the apartment with light conversation. They reach the door and Prompto got in front of him.

 

“I have a surprise for you!” Prompto cooed with joy and Noctis raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don't tell me I'm gonna walk in there and balloons are gonna be everywhere.” He snorted and Prompto blushed.

 

“... No? Why would I do that. I'm not that lame… ” He chuckled nervously. Noctis rolled his eyes and slowly opened the door.

 

“Happy Birthday Noctis!” Yeah there were definitely balloons everywhere but not only that, Ignis, Gladio, Iris, Talcott, his dad, Luna, Cor, and a bunch of people who all just screamed happy birthday at him. Noctis blushed dark red upon seeing everyone surround him. There was a banner that was displayed saying ‘Happy 21st Noct!’ and a huge 3 tier cake displayed saying ‘Happy 21st Birthday Noctis!’. This was all just crazy to him. He usually keeps his birthdays not too flashy but this, this was truly heartwarming.

 

“Oh gods! Thank you everyone, this means so much to me. I'm so thankful for all of you, thanks.”

 

“You should be thanking your dear boy for setting this all up.” Regis said with a fond smile.

“Yeah! Prompto got us all together Noct! He really wanted to surprise you.” Iris chirped in grinning.

 

“The kid really wanted to make this special for ya.” Gladio chimed in and everyone nodded in agreeance.

 

Noctis looked toward Prompto who was blushing darkly and scratching the back of his head nervously. Noctis walked towards him.

 

“You really did all this for me?” He was still in shock from everything.

 

“Uh… Yeah I mean… You deserve a nice birthday every once in awhile. I know you like to keep it private but hey, I only invited those closest to you. I just hope this isn't too much…” He trailed off looking down but soon felt himself being brought into a hug.

 

“This is perfect. Thank you Prompto. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Prompto said returning the hug and placed a gentle kiss on Noctis’s lips. Noctis returned the kiss and soon they were kissing like normal completely unaware that they were indeed, not alone. Ignis cleared his throat.

 

“If you two would be so kind and wait until we are all gone to continue, we'd like to start the party.” Laughter filled the room and the two pulled apart, face flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Y-you heard him.” Prompto turned and faced everyone. “Let's get this party started!” Everyone cheered and the party began.

 

They all sat around and had some good food cooked by Ignis and they chatted about life. There was dancing and singing and just everyone was so happy especially Noctis. Regis pulled Noctis aside at one point and asked if he proposed ‘The question’ to Prompto yet and he declined saying he was waiting on it a bit more.

 

Noctis was told to cut the cake first and he does. Prompto stood next to him as he does so. The blonde smirked before taking the cut cake and smearing it across Noctis’s face. Everyone laughed and Noctis quickly smeared some cake unto Prompto's face. This soon turned into a mini food fight which ended when Ignis stepped in shaking his head but laughing regardless of the mess. Noctis received many gifts ranging from a cookbook from Ignis, as a joke, to a charmed bracelet from Luna. Prompto gave him a special picture frame along with a small photo album of them. He further said, more quietly, that he had a special surprise for him once everyone left and Noctis was really looking forward to that.

 

Soon the night was growing later and later. People were beginning to leave and Noctis said his goodbyes as each person left. Soon it was just him, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. The four friends chatted a bit before Ignis and Gladio took their leave. Ignis said he'll be by tomorrow to help clean up the mess and Gladio gave a sly comment of “Have fun you two.” before they finally left.

 

They were alone now. Noctis gave Prompto a _look_ clearing stating how they were, in fact, alone and should do something about it. Prompto noticed that glint in his eyes and smirked before dragging him over to the couch. He laid him down and straddled him before leaning down and kissing him properly. Usually Noctis was in control but it's his birthday so he'll sit back, relax, and watch Prompto do whatever he wanted to do. Prompto took this opportunity to remove Noctis’s shirt and began kissing and sucking along his neck, down to his chest before coming up. There was a discarded plate on the table that still had a decent amount of cake left on it and Prompto got a devious idea. He scooped up some of the cake and smeared it all over Noctis’s chest.

 

“Ah man I'm gonna be all sticky now.” Noctis laughed before letting out a groan when Prompto started licking and eating the cake off of him.

 

“Happy birthday to you.” Prompto sang out before he sucked on his nipples and Noctis moaned out at the feeling. Yeah this was definitely a gift worth waiting for. Prompto soon began to pull Noctis’s pants down. No shame, he was fully erect. Prompto smiled and removed the thin fabric of underwear down as well releasing the harden member.

 

“Happy birthday to you.” Prompto sang again. He gathered a little more cake and covered his dick with the sugary sweetness causing Noctis to groan out once again. Prompto gave him a wicked grin before running his tongue all of the thick appendage licking up some of the cake. He placed the tip between his lips and sucked hard eliciting a moan from the man below. He soon eased his way down the length slurping and sucking all the way until the tip brushed the back of his throat.

 

“P-Prompto… Fuck!” Noctis moaned out. Prompto smirked around his dick and continued with his movements.

 

Noctis was in true bliss right now. He tried not to buck his hips up but it got harder and harder with the way Prompto moved over him. Prompto soon lifted off and tongued the tip before licking his way down the shaft to swollen balls.

 

“Happy birthday dear Noctis.” He sang before sucked on them teasingly and Noctis was beginning to lose it. The blonde's mouth soon was stretched around Noctis’s dick once more taking him all the way into his mouth. A hand gathered in the blonde's hair gently pulling at the strands each time Prompto got a little lower. Noctis was beginning to feel that coil of heat raise in his stomach as his hips began to jerk up. Prompto knew he was close but kept on sucking and pleasuring him. Noctis soon couldn't take it anymore and came into the blonde's mouth and throat with a loud moan, bucking his hips up into that warm, wet heat. Prompto worked him through his orgasm while swallowing down the warm liquid until he went soft and soon pulled off catching his breath.

 

“Happy birthday to you.” He sang one last time and kissed his thigh as Noctis laid there boneless, completely blissed out. He too was catching his breath still coming down from the high of his orgasm.

 

“Gods man… That was the best fucking gift ever.”

 

“What can I say? Birthday head is best head amiright?” Prompto laughed before going up and kissing him gently. “You never did say your birthday wish. What is it?” He questioned.

 

“Well I have everything already and I don't need anything else really. It's not really a wish but,” He soon brought Prompto down for a more heated kiss and pulled back with smirk. “I would love to see you naked in our bed waiting for me to come and give you one hell of a night.” That lust filled voice made Prompto whimper.

 

“Fuck dude, you make it seem like it's my birthday.” He moans out when Noctis squeezes his ass.

  
“Are you going to make my wish come true?” Noctis smirked and Prompto gulped and nodded his head. The blonde soon got up and went to their room. Noctis laid on the couch for a moment. _Best birthday ever_. He thought before getting up and heading toward their room. He can't wait to have his wish fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe I wrote that title like??? Anyways this was just suppose to be cute and a bit smutty. A good ole happy birthday to the prince!


End file.
